


Hipster Scarf Bondage

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, Slight Age Difference, actually its not even good bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vriska hates Eridan so much that she wants him to pound her against the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipster Scarf Bondage

You follow him into his apartment, but you don’t get much farther than the doorway. He stops you with one arm, closes the door behind you, and pushes you back into it before you can. He’s sneering as he locks it. You look up at him coolly. You keep your breath even. He doesn’t need to know how much you enjoy these nights.

He knows anyway though. And it makes him cocky as hell. Eridan has both hands on the door behind you, trapping you with his arms, leaning in close. But you could easily duck under them or slam your knee into his gut if you didn’t want him to. You would force your way out if you really did want out. You’ve been doing this long enough that Eridan knows that.

When he finally kisses you roughly, you reciprocate passively. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction he’s seeking yet. But he does know what you like. The tip of his tongue traces the underside of yours, leaving you sighing and pulling him closer by the neck. You suck on his tongue, because for some reason he likes that? Then he pushes himself closer to you, pinning you against the door with his chest and yeah, you can feel how much he’s enjoying what you’re doing.

You pull back with a dark chuckle. “Someone’s eager,” you say with the cockiest smirk you can manage. (Ignore the fact that you were just as bad about an hour ago. You will goad him until he pounds you against the door hard enough to break it down.)

“Don’t you give me that.” Eridan curls his upper lip in a way that makes him look almost disgusted. “It’s been a while, and I’ve been making you shiver.”

Has he really? You didn’t even notice. You need to reign yourself in. “Yeah, because it’s fucking freezing in here and you’re too cheap to turn on the heating.”

“Feels fine to me. You know what I think?” You don’t bother answering him. He doesn’t give you a chance anyway, before he slips a hand under the hem of your skirt. You realize what he’s doing a second too late. His fingertips stroke your panties, where your arousal earlier made them soaking wet. You gasp as his middle finger almost pushes into you, held back by the cloth. “I think you’ve been looking forward to this all night.”

Damn him. God damn him. You try not to react, but your hands on his neck and his hip tighten and that’s more than enough to let him know he’s having an effect on you. He pulls your leg up around his waist and holds it there as he continues stroking you through your panties. You have to move your other arm around his neck too to keep your balance.

For a moment, you just let yourself enjoy Eridan’s ministrations even as you level a glare at him. But standing there doing nothing isn’t as fun as retaliating in the end. You untie his scarf and pull him close again. Reaching up to kiss him in this position is too much effort, he’s too tall and he won’t shift and your balance isn’t all that great. Instead you bite at his neck and lick at his jaw.

When you sigh, your breath makes the saliva on his neck cool and he shivers, which drives him to make you do it again. His fingers finally slip underneath your panties and you actually moan right into his ear when he touches you. You just know he has this ugly smirk on his face as he teases you, and you are so glad you can’t see it with your face buried in his neck.

You bite his shoulder as his finger slips inside you. All he does is curl it once before you’re about ready to start fucking yourself on it. Your breathing becomes labored with the effort not to. You do rock your hips a little, sort of meeting his thrusts, but you have control. Eridan isn’t totally unwinding you, not until he adds a second finger and pressure from the heel of his palm on your clit.

As he starts getting rougher and faster, your bite comes down harder. He’ll surely have bruises, and if he doesn’t like that he can suck it. (You wonder if you can literally make him do that.) You bite harder and harder until you’re almost there, and you have to release him to let out whatever whines come out, and

And the fucker stops. With no warning at all, he pulls his finger away and drops your leg. “Better take this to the bed, I think,” he says in your ear and, Christ, you want to strangle him he’s so smug.

Grinning as if you can’t see his boner in his slacks, Eridan takes hold of your wrist and pulls you along with him. You grumble as you follow him. You really wanted to be fucked against that door. At least it looks like you’re getting something though, so you shut up when he pushes you into his bedroom ahead of him.

“Get those clothes off and lie down on the bed.” You huff at the command, a little incredulous. God, what a presumptuous tool he is. But it is sort of hot, not that you’ll admit that out loud. So when he raises his eyebrows you end up complying.

You set your glasses on the bedside table and strip off your clothes, as instructed. When you sit down on the bed, you see Eridan has taken off only his shoes. You’re about to ask before he tells you again to lie down. You do so as he approaches, pulling his scarf off completely. “Hands above your head,” he says. You’re still curious and now you know he isn’t in the mood to answer questions, so you just do as you’re told.

Eridan ties your wrists together then. It’s so weak and loose that you could slip your hands out without even trying, but…whatever. This is cool with you. “That’s to keep you from drawing blood on my back again,” he spits. And then you realize what that actually means, and suddenly you hate this, you want to hear him hiss in pain before he groans in pleasure, and wow this guy can even ruin one of your kinks. You wonder if there’s anything he can’t ruin.

Your expression seems to please him. As he unbuckles his belt, he doesn’t even bother to hide how he’s checking you out. You continue to glare at him as he unbuttons and unzips his fly. “Why don’t you spread your legs a little?” You know it’s another command, but it’s worded like a request so you take it as a suggestion. You cross your legs instead.

“Oh, come on,” he says, trying to convince you to comply. But no, you’d rather play with him as much as you can. Eridan kicks off his slacks and briefs before going back to the end table. You really can’t help but grimace. The guy is keeping his shirt and socks on. You are naked and he is keeping his shirt and socks on. He is going to wear his shirt and socks and that is the least sexy thing and he must know you think so.

You close your eyes and sigh dramatically. You hear a drawer snap shut and a ripping sound, and you open your eyes to the sight of Eridan rolling on a condom. He turns back to you again once he has that taken care of. He strokes himself a bit, like now that he had to touch himself to get the condom on he doesn’t want to stop. You clench around nothing and hold back a whine.

When he pushes your legs apart, you don’t offer anything. No resistance, no assistance. His fingers stroke the insides of your thighs, brush your sex once again, and come away wet. Then all at once he’s not wasting any time crawling on the bed. He grabs a pillow to place under your lower back – thoughtful of him, you guess. Eridan takes another moment to admire the view, waiting until you’re actually squirming before he pushes inside you.

You both groan when your hips connect. He snaps them back and forward again, maddeningly slow at first. But he’s so worked up from all that buildup and you doing nothing for him and you can’t say you regret that. All you can really do now is rock your hips a little (maybe that’s some kind of theme for the night) but he seems to be enjoying it enough so whatever.

If his plan was to deny you a second orgasm, it failed. You can tell by the stutter in his pace and the squint in his eyes that he’s coming, and you follow not too long after. He collapses on top of you when he’s done. You nudge him with your knee until he rolls off.

“I think I like you better tied up,” he muses, as if he’s stating a preference for cheesecake over ice cream.

You slip your wrists out of the scarf with an eye roll. “If you’re going to do that, make sure you don’t do it in the shittiest way possible next time.” And now that you’ve caught your breath, you decide it’s time to get dressed.

“That won’t be a problem if you’re good like you were tonight.” Aaaaaaaand he has you there. Dammit. You glare at him as you hook your bra behind your back. Jesus dick this guy is a douche. Look at that douche in his t-shirt and socks and hipster glasses, pulling out a cigarillo to smoke. Stupid college guys and their stupid nicotine habits.

You pull on your shirt and grab your own glasses trying to look superior to him. Because you are, and stuff. “Hey, I’m just here to get off. You can do your weird bondage shit. I’m just asking that you don’t half- ass it.” Eridan only smirks at you as you finish up tying your shoes. “Anyway. Got to go. Your bondage blows. Later.” With a wave that would be casual if you weren’t booking it trying to get out of that room, you take your leave.

And you are sort of looking forward to seeing what passive-aggressive strategy Eridan uses next time you come over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you've seen that last bit of dialogue before, that would be because [Dirk](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006975).


End file.
